Prank Wars
by JerinAnn
Summary: The Cullens and Bella decide to play a series of pranks on each other. A series of one-shots. Rated T for minor use of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**PRANK WARS: CHAPTER ONE**

**EMMETT'S POV:**

I smirked as I ran to Bella's house. She was considered to be a part of the family by everyone except my Rosie. I can't understand what Rose has against her. I know she'll warm up to Bella eventually.

I needed to show Bella she was part of the family in my own way. She knew that I loved to play jokes on people, but little did she know that we Cullens pull pranks on each other… well, I usually pull a prank on someone, and then we start a pranking war.

I always wanted to try this one prank, but I was never allowed to nor had the opportunity. Now was my only chance to see if it would work.

I ran into Bella's bathroom and mixed the bottle I brought with her strawberry shampoo. Now all I had to do was go home and wait for the action to begin.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I sighed as I walked through the door to my house. I couldn't wait to take a shower tonight. It would be the first time in a few months that I didn't need help showering. I had just gotten the curses cast off my leg.

I ran to my room to grab my bag of toiletries and walked into my bathroom to turn on the water so it could start warming up. After about a minute, I jumped into the shower.

I felt my whole body relax as the warm water hit my back. After a few minutes of just standing there deep in though, I grabbed my beloved strawberry shampoo. I put a small amount in the center of my palm and started to rub it through my hair. I felt a burning sensation on my scalp after a few seconds.

"Ow," I muttered, thinking it was only my imagination. The pain started to get worse. "Ow!" I yelled.

I looked at my shoulder and gasped. The gasp quickly turned into a scream. A huge chunk of my hair was on my shoulder and a lot more was coating the bottom of the shower. I quickly rinsed the remaining hair the best I could and grabbed Charlie's shampoo. I quickly washed my hair twice and got out. I knew who was behind this.

I ran to my room and put on a shirt and jeans. I sprinted to the door and grabbed my jacket as I heard Charlie yell, "Bella, where are you going?"

"I have to see someone," I yelled back at him as I ran out the door. The whole drive to the Cullens, I was thinking about what I was going to do to Emmett. I decided to just run at him and take him by surprise. I'll work out the rest as I go.

When I arrived at the house, Edward answered the door before I could even knock. He had a crooked smile on his face that would have made me melt if I hadn't been so furious. I pushed past him and walked into the house.

"Emmett! Get your ass out here!" I screamed.

Everyone was in the living room before I could blink an eye. Esme and Alice's mouths were open, probably because I was screaming and swearing. I saw Emmett silently laughing, and I stalked towards him before Edward grabbed me.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked with a suspicious look on his face as he turned to look at Emmett.

"Why don't you ask your idiot of a brother?!"

Emmett laughed. "Oh, no! I'll leave you the honor of telling them."

Everyone looked at me. I gave Alice a wounded look. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Alice looked confused. "About what?"

I stared at her. "You really didn't see it?" I asked disbelievingly. She shook her head.

I threw a dark look at Emmett before I put my hand to my head. I pulled a huge chunk of my hair out. Everyone gasped except Emmett. He started to laugh. "Emmett put something, probably Nair, in my shampoo!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

Emmett grinned as he pulled out a bottle of extra strength Nair. "I didn't think it would work." He grinned bigger. "So glad it did. She will probably go bald now!"

Alice jumped on Emmett and started to hit him in the face. "You idiot! It's terrible that I can't do her hair now, but you don't do that to a girl!"

Alice was apparently still hitting Emmett at midnight, because Edward came into my room with a smile on his face as he said that if Emmett was human, he'd have had every bone in his body broken. So, the moral of this little mishap is to never put Nair in a girl's shampoo.

**A/N: So this is my first time ever writing something like this. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I will make another one as soon as I can. If you guys ever want me to make the Cullens play a certain prank, please send me a message or write it in a review. Hope you all have a great weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I want to apologize in advance to all my fellow gamers for this prank. It's not something I would ever want to be done on me nor on anyone else, but I felt like this had to be done.**

**Prank Wars: Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

I was still fuming from what Emmett did to me. I had to wear my hair in a headband to try to cover up the bald spots. Alice was still giving him the cold shoulder because I refused to let her touch my hair. It was just too fragile now; it could fall out so easily.

I was sitting in the living room at Edward's piano, listening to him play when I got an amazing idea. If Emmett was willing to hit a girl where it hurts, then why shouldn't I be as nasty? It would only be a matter of time until the right opportunity arrived.

Alice caught my eye, and she smiled at me. _Can I help?_ Alice mouthed. Her eyes brightened when I nodded.

"Hey, Edward, how about you take Jasper and Emmett out to go hunting and have a little guy time?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Why?" Emmett asked suspiciously. He was still a little uneasy because he expected me to try to get him back soon.

"Because I want some sister bonding time with Bella and Rosalie," she said it as if it was obvious. "You can stay if you're fine listening to us girls talk."

Edward pretended to shudder, but he put a thumbs up that only I could see. "Let's go. Better give them some space."

The boys left the room - Emmett reluctantly - and Alice and I were talking about different designers while we waited for them to get out of hearing range.

"Ready?" Alice asked with a huge smile.

"I've been ready since I thought of it."

Rosalie looked at us confused. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled at her which took her by surprise. We didn't exactly get along well. "We just thought that we would stop his gaming addiction for a while."

Rosalie smiled. "I'll show you where it all is." She led us into her shared room with Emmett where his X-box 360 and PlayStation 2 were located by the huge flat screen TV.

I looked at Alice. "You clear the memory and I'll take care of the games."

Alice nodded and went to work erasing the memory of his gaming systems. Rosalie stood in the doorway watching us with a small smile on her face. I took his games - all seven hundred - and hid them in Edward's closet. By the time I was done, I felt like I just did a six hour workout with Renee.

Alice and I gave each other a well earned high-five. Emmett so deserved this. Alice decided that we should walk all over the house to confuse our scent so Emmett would have a hard time finding the games.

After we walked around for about ten minutes, I decided to let Alice play Bella Barbie because she did help me get the payback I deserved. I might as well spend a few hours letting her do my makeup and dress me up. I refused to let her do my hair because I was sure it couldn't deal with anything she wanted to do to it.

I was wearing a short, dark blue dress. The top part of the dress was ruffled slightly and the bottom flowed out nicely. The only bad part was that it barely reached the middle of my thighs while I was standing. Alice fixed the problem by adding liquid black pants to it. I had a thin, see-through black jacket coving my dress. It was sad that it was the same length of the dress. I was wearing deep blue heels that were at least four inches, but Alice assured me when I argued that I wouldn't fall, and even if I did, Edward would catch me before I could hurt myself. My hair fell straight around my face with a blue bow on the left side of my head.

My makeup was simple: dark blue eye shadow and an mix between beige and pink lipstick. Everything went together perfectly. It was a beautiful outfit, but I wouldn't wear it unless it was for a formal date at an expensive restaurant. It was too fancy for Forks, and I didn't want to be caught wearing it; the outfit would bring too much unwanted attention.

We just finished up when the boys arrived back home. I could hear Edward and Emmett arguing, but I couldn't make out the exact argument though it seemed that Edward was keeping something from Emmett. He wanted to know what it was. I couldn't hear Jasper talking so I assumed that he was taking in the situation as he always seemed to do.

I walked down the stairs and Edward's eyes snapped to mine and they widened. He ditched his brothers and ran to my side.

"How was your hunt?" I asked, noting his now golden eyes.

"Fine; I found a mountain lion and a few bears."

"You could have shared," Emmett complained. "I only got two."

"It's not my fault that you preferred to wrestled with Jasper," he said with a smile which caused me to giggle.

"Whatever," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Jasper. "Ready to finish Left 4 Dead 2? I think we're close to winning the game."

"Yeah, I want to see you get killed by the witch again," Jasper said with a small smile.

Alice and I turned to each other, wide-eyed, as the boys continued to argue about the game. We didn't take into account that Jasper might have been playing the games with Emmett.

"How did you not know?" I barely whispered to Alice knowing the guys were too busy arguing to hear me.

"I don't know," Alice whined. I could tell she was afraid. She didn't want to do this to Jasper. It was okay having Emmett angry at us, but Jasper was a whole different story. Jasper was thoughtful and calculating, whereas Emmett was just strength. I could deal with Emmett trying to get even again, but Jasper . . . I was doomed.

Emmett and Jasper walked up the stairs, still arguing about the game. I walked over to the door, Edward following me, confused.

"I think you should take me home before your brothers murder me." I mumbled.

Alice nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Can I got with you?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What did _you_ do?"

"I showed them where all his games were, and only Jasper, Emmett, and I know where all of them were," she mumbled.

Edward nodded. "I'll get the c-" He was interrupted by Emmett screaming.

"Bella! What the hell did you do?! Where are my games?"

I whimpered. "Take me home?"

Emmett and Jasper were blocking our way with furious expressions on their faces. "What did you do with my games?" Emmett demanded.

"I . . . hid them?" It came out like a question.

"Where?"

"You have to find them yourself," I blurted out which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"And she deleted your hard drive," Alice piped in weakly.

"What?!" Emmett and Jasper yelled, glaring at me murderously.

"I didn't do it!" I insisted. I pointed at Alice. "She deleted the hard drive while I hid the games."

Emmett glared at her, but Alice spoke before he could. "I didn't! Bella's the one who wanted payback."

"Alice deleted the hard drive," Edward said while he glared at his favorite sister. "All Bella did was hide your games."

Emmett turned on him. "You knew they were going to do this. That's what you were holding back!"

Edward didn't respond. Emmett growled at me. "You're going to pay for this."

"I already did!" I yelled. I pointed to my head, anger filling me. "I'm missing half a head of hair!"

"This is nothing like that!" Emmett screamed. "That was hours of gaming just gone."

"And mine was years of growing my hair out! You hit a girl where it hurts, she's going to hit back just as hard."

Jasper growled. "We're going to get you back, worse than the first." I whimpered and jumped behind Edward. This was what I feared. Jasper looked over at Emmett and then back at me. "We officially proclaim the start of a war, a prank war. Nothing is off limits."

Rosalie, Alice, and Edward all groaned. "Not again," Edward mumbled. So this wasn't the first time this happened. It wasn't very reassuring.

Emmett turned to Rosalie and Edward. "Whose side are you on: Jasper and my side or Bella and Alice's?"

Alice jumped and hid behind me. I know she wasn't happy that I pinned the blame on her for the hard drive, but we were in this together now.

"Bella's side," Edward said automatically. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Edward there to protect me.

Rosalie on the other hand gulped. She looked back and forth between us. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "but I'm going with Bella. I feel like they have a better chance."

Emmett looked appalled. "Rosie?"

She glared at him, going back to being the old Rosalie. "You deserved it. You go after a girl's hair, and you play too many games."

He huffed. "Fine. May the better pranksters win." Emmett and Jasper went upstairs to find the games and restart them.

"Let's take you home," Edward mumbled. "I won't leave you alone at night." He turned toward his sisters. "Why don't you two brainstorm some ideas. Think big because we know they are going to."

"Also, Rosalie added. "They are probably going to focus their thoughts on Alice and Bella."

We both groaned. Great. I didn't know if I was more scared or angry. I knew for sure that I was going to be paranoid until they got over the game issue.


End file.
